The Road to Changes
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Character Study. What if, after peace has come, Yuuri finally stops to wonder on his relationship with Wolfram? What if he realizes he has to break off their engagement? And what will follow? Both Friendships and Romances as it has multiple endings.
1. Engagement Dissolution

_Hello dears!_

 _Welcome to this Character Study on Yuuri, Wolfram; and the possible developments if they broke off their engagement. This works as a... counterpart of sort to What do I think of us? as Yuuri does have a similar start on his views, but unlike What do I think of us? he ends up deciding on the dissolution. Two parts will follow, please make sure to read the notes at the start as it explains all!_

* * *

 _ **The Road to Changes.**_

 _Part 1: Engagement Dissolution._

His engagement to Wolfram had always been something Yuuri had not delved on too much. While at first it was mostly because he had trouble with the simple acceptance of Shin Makoku on same sex couples, soon it was just because too much was going on for him.

Yuuri had never been one of those hateful people that could be harsh in their views. He just never thought _he_ would be one to be with another male. So to be suddenly engaged to a boy, the same day he had been announced he would be the Maoh?

It had been too much, and before he could even try to explain that he had not meant the slap as a proposal, he found himself in a duel. His mind had been preoccupied then with staying in one piece. And by the time he finished winner and fainted for three days, Wolfram had accepted their engagement.

Yuuri had been too weary to protest, and let the matter drop. He just wanted to get used to the new strangeness of his life, and he naively thought the matter could solve itself. He had not expected Wolfram to pursue him as he had done; quite the over-jealous Fiancé and only succeeding in making Yuuri even less willing to muse in seriousness on their engagement.

It went like this for a long while, even if Wolfram ended up a really good friend. In a sense, **because** they grew as friends, he felt wary on possibly shaking their relationship. And so, Yuuri would not think much of their engagement unless reminded-often by Wolfram-and his mind rejected the notion of being engaged.

It was not until peace settled that the teen could truly stop and ponder on the fact he had a-male-Fiancé; and with a maturity that had been slow in its acquisition, he realized why he had troubles.

Yuuri had never been given the occasion to get used to the idea of dating a man, to spend time to get to know Wolfram as a boyfriend. All because they had the title of Fiancé.

Yes, he found Wolfram pretty. But enjoying the physical appearance did not mean he was attracted in the ways Wolfram hoped. Yes, he might fall for the blond with time.

But it was the might that made Yuuri uneasy. How long would this engagement drag as Yuuri tried to gather his feelings? And what if he never returned anything else than deep friendship?

No matter how he looked at it, Yuuri knew. If he and Wolfram ever wanted to really put down the foundation of a solid relation-be it romantic or amicable-they had to let go of the title that ended up trapping them.

How could they evolve as anything if they stayed closed in the expectation of living up to their engagement?

Now that his realization of what he needed to do came, the hardest part needed to follow. He had grown to understand Wolfram really loved him, and that was the reason he feared the conversation they would soon have. He cared for Wolfram, even if nothing could be said on the exact way, and he had no wish to hurt him. Yet, in a sense this was what he had done by having closed his eyes for so long. And so, with resolve to try to right the situation, he settled for having this much needed discussion when the two of them were alone: just before bed.

* * *

Wolfram noticed right away Yuuri acted differently tonight, and it made him nervous. He caught once a rapid worried and guilty look, which made him wary in turn. So when Yuuri called out his name in a tentative way, he breathed in and went to sit beside Yuuri on the bed without words. His emerald eyes bore into Yuuri's hesitant but determined black eyes, noticing the nervous swallow before sadness erupted. The blond already knew what was to come, yet Yuuri would surprise him anyway.

"Wolfram... I know I should have taken our engagement seriously way sooner. I've always said it wasn't widely accepted on Earth and that I liked girls, but it never was excuses to drag it around... And you. I... It might be hard to explain but... I don't think I can still say for certain I wouldn't grow to l-love another male. I can't tell you that I'll never love you, but in the same way I can't affirm I will. I want... Yeah, I just want us to be able to spend time together without expectations. Otherwise I feel like we will never be able to truly form anything. We are close already, and I know I care for you, but..."

"You feel like we will stay this way if nothing changes?"

Wolfram had thought this would hurt, yet soon after Yuuri started the blond had followed his thoughts. He was not saying he couldn't love him; hell his king was trying to express his wish to deepen their bond. Wolfram was aware there was a possibility Yuuri never returned romantic feelings; yet his heart suddenly yearned for the likeness of creating an even stronger bond that the current one.

"Exactly. If we stay Fiancé... It's almost like we are not able to act as anything else. It's such a great thing that we did become friends through this sudden engagement, but you know... Isn't it time we try to do this right?"

Wolfram gave a small smile. "I think... that's all I ever really wanted. I understand... you want to break off the engagement, and that... You might never feel the same. But if you try... I can be happy anyway."

Yuuri could not help it, he brought Wolfram into his arms for a hug. The blond stiffened, then relaxed. That was not helping Wolfram when it came to his love for Yuuri, but well-he felt happy. He craved Yuuri's attention, and he knew it would be hard especially if it turned out Yuuri had no feelings, but he felt it was all worth it.

Yuuri was worthy of any struggles, of the effort, of the freedom to chose. He was worthy of a love that meant to make sure Yuuri followed the path _he_ chose.

That had been what he had learned through the weeks he grew to love Yuuri. His love should not bind Yuuri, he was worth fighting for but **not** if it meant going against Yuuri's happiness. Wolfram would be happy if Yuuri tried; knowing that if Yuuri did not return his feelings then at least they attempted to make it work.

More than ever he was conscious feelings could not be controlled, that Yuuri needed the right circumstances to know his own. And that, Wolfram would gladly give him.


	2. The Road that follows

_Hello~_

 _In this second part, you will be 3 parts. The first one, the Common Path, is what follows directly the Engagement dissolution. The second and third ones are two alternatives, in a sense. Part 2 tells what happen if Yuuri do fall in love with Wolfram, while Part 3 is if Yuuri doesn't.  
_

* * *

 _ **The Road to Changes**_

 _Path 2: The road that follows._

Part 1: Common path

The announcement that the Maoh was single once more shocked the kingdom. It had been a well known fact that Wolfram had become engaged to the king a few days after his arrival, and they had stayed as such for so long that everyone basically thought they had been some sort of star crossed lovers. No one but a few had known it all started because of an accident; and Wolfram had always been very **clear** on who was Yuuri's Fiancé.

At first, the people believed it was a fall out, bringing Waltrana to Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri had truly understood then how much the man loved his nephew. However said nephew explained to his uncle the truth; and in private the Sokoku teen promised not to hurt Wolfram. Both were aware of the fact some sadness could not be avoided if Yuuri ended up not returning Wolfram's feelings; yet what mattered was to limit damages by staying honest.

Rumors started next, but they were soon stopped by a discreet but effective little plan of Gwendal and Yozak. No one wanted to bring on them the dark haired Mazoku's frown, after all.

It also helped that people noticed that despite the development, Yuuri and Wolfram spent more time together in more… private settings. They seemed to manage their schedule to have leisure time together, and one could even say it looked like dates.

Most spotted how the two seemed to radiate happiness and companionship; and people simply grew content of the good feelings surrounding the two.

As Yuuri spend more time with Wolfram, he learned to know the blond in many new little aspects, as well as truly enjoy his companionship. He knew it had been hard for Wolfram at first, Yuuri noticing the Fire Mazoku still had a tendency to react whenever a woman or a pretty man talked with Yuuri. The Maoh did not scold Wolfram though as the blond himself would restrain his own words and actions upon realizing what he was doing.

Soon enough, Wolfram learned to accept the approach of others; but above all he realized that Yuuri's kindness was different than his interest. Staying with Yuuri in casual settings, letting the teen enjoy their time without pressure allowed Wolfram to see many little things. Truth was, he came to realize romantic love was not something that blossomed easily in Yuuri. However, the friendship and companionship they ended up sharing was something Wolfram **loved**.

Part 2: Falling in love path

Yuuri notice it, the moment his feelings for Wolfram shifted. Even as they grew close in terms of friendship, certain actions and words would fluster him even though they used to have no effect. Wolfram noticed too; but too afraid to get false hope as well as repeat his mistake of pushing Yuuri, he didn't press about the shift. Yuuri ended up talking about it though, admitting-or well blurting out-that he was at a stage where the idea of having Wolfram as a _boyfriend_ sounded good. Wolfram himself warned that maybe he should wait a bit more before taking such a decision, yet it seemed it only strengthened his resolve.

From this day on, Wolfram had to admit Yuuri was _cute_. He acted so shy whenever they started acting as boyfriend, and at the same time he would look timidly pleased. The blond had gained infinite patience with Yuuri, able to contain himself but also appreciate what he **did** have. It started with holding hands, simply sitting shoulders to shoulders, and even sometimes sleeping with the head on the other's laps.

Soon, they would allow little touches like arm caressing, cheeks brushing, forehead kisses, and cheek kisses. They would cuddle in bed, though both would end red when they would wake up either spooning or with one resting their head on the other's chest, who would be on his back with arms wrapped around the other's form. On rare occasions, they would wake up facing each other, forehead against forehead.

It was on one of those times that, after black and green stayed locked for a few seconds, they shared their first kiss. It was chaste and sweet, a simple brush of lips, then keeping their lips pressed for a few seconds to enjoy the feeling.

This marked the day Yuuri returned fully the love Wolfram had given him.

Part 3: Greatest of friend path

It did not take all for their bond to blossom into one of the strongest friendship both had ever known. To Wolfram's amazement, he realized his love for Yuuri passed _second_ to their friendship. Because the Yuuri that was his best friend... He already **had** him. Nothing could break this bond; a tie they had created by themselves and that became a part of they were. So, when a troubled Yuuri admitted one day that he still felt no signs of romantic interest, Wolfram held no surprise at how he took it with a sigh and a smile. The blond did not want to see guilt in Yuuri's eyes, not when the young Maoh had tried so hard to see what he felt.

Besides, at this point Wolfram genuinely felt like keeping a focus on love shackled them as much as their title of Fiancé did. It seemed ironic it was Wolfram that ended up thinking this way.

"You have no duty toward potential love, Yuuri. I won't pretend it was not hard at first; however now... Why don't we just live our life? We are friends; best friends I dare say. If love forms... Let's just leave that thought sleeping unless it needs to rise."

Just like many before, they should just live as friends; and act if the day arrived where romantic love formed mutually.

It did not happen in the end, but the great friendship of Yuuri and Wolfram became known to the whole kingdom and beyond. As for Yuuri and love, Wolfram would support Yuuri until the end so he found happiness. He would make sure no one hurt Yuuri, check that any future potential lover had good intents. He would not hesitate to advise and warn or even scold Yuuri, just like he would not hesitate to act against ill intents or bring his fury if someone dare hurt Yuuri in any way.

As he knew Yuuri would always do the same for him. Because, no one should ever _think_ of hurting the Fire &Water duo.


	3. The Road to a new love

_Hello~~_

 _This is the last part of this Character Study! It follows Part 3 of the Greatest of Friends path. Though, note that Greatest of friends path is supposed to show that even without romance Yuuri can tell he doesn't love Wolfram and instead grow a great friendship. So see this last part as another part, a 4th one, where after telling Wolfram he doesn't love him, Yuuri realizes he loves someone else!_

 _Note that Characters Studies will be written on a few ships of mine, in which they will be based on this particular Path._

* * *

 _ **The Road to Changes**_

 _Path 3: The road to a new love_.

When Yuuri first admitted to Wolfram he did not seem to have feelings for him, he had yet to truly realize his heart had chosen another. He was still focused on his friendship with Wolfram; and it was only after he let go completely of the notion to possibly fall in love with the blond that he started to look around.

The Sokoku questioned his heart first, unsure why he had not fallen for Wolfram. He could see reasons he could have, but they were the same that made him desire Wolfram's friendship. He lacked the desire to cherish the Fire Mazoku as a lover, just like he did not desire Wolfram to cherish him that way.

Once he felt satisfied on this, he pushed the matter of love aside. Except, fast enough it caught up on him in the form of intrusive thoughts.

 _No, you can stay close._

 _I wouldn't mind if we hugged..._

And more little thoughts that raised bells in his mind.

Just as promised, he went straight to Wolfram. And in all honesty, the blond could not helping cute the sight of a startled and confused Yuuri.

"Eh... So this is the person who ended up winning your heart?"

Wolfram's comment made Yuuri's eyes widen. "So I'm really-!"

The blond could not help the bark of laughter. "What a sight! The Maoh who did so much faced with _love_."

Yuuri hit lightly Wolfram's arm. "Wolf!

"Sorry, sorry." Wolfram's smile was fond. "I think... You have the same eyes as me when I realized I really fell for you, beyond the duty of Fiancé."

The teen's face softened. "Will it be fine?" His question had many layers that both understood well.

"You won't know unless you try." The blond rested a hand on the king's shoulder. "And I'm behind you. It can work; we just need to know if your feelings are returned or if there's potential at least. I'll help you; and you can **bet** I'll make sure you end up happy."

Yuuri's smile widened, heart filing with joy. He embraced Wolfram, content in the hug of his best friend. "Thank you. I truly treasure your companionship."

"So do I, Yuu. So do I."


End file.
